The present invention relates to a quick release mechanism, in particular for at least partially muscle-powered two-wheeled vehicles such as bicycles.
The quick release mechanism according to the invention can be employed both with a front wheel hub and a rear wheel hub. The quick release mechanism comprises a through axle, and it is thus suitable for hubs comprising a hub shell receiving a bearing in a bearing seat at both of its ends. When mounting the quick release mechanism, the through axle is inserted into the hub through the inner bearing ring on one side, as a rule passing through a spacer between the two bearings, and finally it is passed through the inner bearing ring on the other side where it is screwed to the frame or the fork.
Most quick releases show a clamping mechanism at one end and, at the other end, an external thread on the through axle by means of which the through axle is screwed into a dropout of the frame or the fork.
Known quick releases with through axles provide for the threaded free end to be screwed into the associated dropout, and the other end is provided with a clamping pad which is urged against the other dropout, thus achieving the clamping as the quick release is closed. To connect the clamping pad with the through axle, a steel pin is screwed into the clamping pad so that one externally threaded free end still protrudes out of the clamping pad. Thereafter, the hollow through axle is screwed onto this finger protruding from the clamping pad to connect the clamping pad to the through axle.
This quick release operates reliably and allows to reproducibly apply the required forces. Its disadvantage is the comparatively high weight. With bicycles for sports, however, every gram of weight counts.